moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Devilina
(History will gradually be added) Devilina Devilina is an extremely young gnome warlock, but despite her age, she has lived a hard life. As an orphan, and a heretic, she at times feels alone in such a large city such as Stormwind. But with her companion Puff, she never is truly alone. One of her greatest ambitions is to become a Master Cheese-Maker, and help the world with all kinds of types of cheese products that lie inside her imagination. General Description Devilina is about an average size gnome and has pretty much grown her full height. She has long black scraggly looking hair that has gone through numerous "shavings." Under all of that hair however lies scarring that was done when she was a child from numerous "experiments." These not only scarred her for life, but set into place many events that would follow through her life. If she would ever happen to wear a dress that reveals her back, noticeable scars would also be visible from a birthday "present" she received when she turned ten. She always has her kitten by her side, unless he is out hunting, and can sometimes be seen munching on cheese. History Early History Devilina was born in the forests of Stormwind, her parents were Lekar and Brigsprocket. She started life living on a small farm making cheese and selling it to the town of Goldshire. Underneath this facade however there was a secret in her family. Before moving to the forests, her family lived in the great city of Gnomergan. They sold cheese there and lived quite happily. At one point in the family's history someone started to learn the dark arts, and with that they had to live in secret. When Lekar and Brigsprocket were young adult gnomes they were ratted out by their own friends and forced to leave the city forever. Journeying through the snow and with Brigsprocket a few months pregnant, they made it to Ironforge, where they found little refuge. Moving back through the snow and the North Gate Pass, they made it to Loch Modan and then finally to the Wetlands to the port town of Menethil, where they took a boat to Stormwind. There they discovered others like themselves. The both of them decided to move outside the city into the forests and began saving money to buy a small farm for them to live in. With Trias family being a big cheese seller in the city it was hard to sell their wares but they kept at it and eventually made the gold to buy a tiny farmstead near the Eastvale Logging Camp. It was just in time too as Devilina was born shortly after, and with that the household became much busier. From a young age she showed signs of being highly proficient in the darker arts, she even lit a few bushes on fire as young as one years old! Her parents were extremely proud of her and harnessed her powers and kept a close eye on her as she got older. At age three they began to notice small runes beginning to form on her scalp and grew in number as time went on. This alarmed they at first but they were reassured that it was a gift from their Demonic Lords. Eventually hair covered up the scars and they're worries faded. On Devilina's sixth birthday her life changed forever. As her parents were setting up a big birthday celebration filled with cheese and other goods there was a knock on the door. Devilina was out playing in the back with the chickens and cows when the paladins came, at the door was a half a dozen fully armored paladins ready for a battle. Both of her parents were taken into custody and they left quickly, her mother crying out Devilina's name as they rode off. She heard this and ran back to the house finding it empty, the door kicked in and her party in tatters. Huddling in the corner she cried for hours not understanding what was going on and where they went, and eventually her anger grew and soon flames erupted around her. The Grandmaster of those that took her parents found out shortly after her parents were imprisoned that a child may have been left behind and hurried back to find the home in flames with cries coming within. He quickly put the flames out saving some parts of the building and finding a tiny gnome crying with some slight burns to her arms. He quickly scooped her up and took her back to Stormwind, he first grabbed a slightly smoky teddy bear and picture stuffing it into the back of the bear and giving it to her. Thinking she should at least have something to remember her parents by he dropped her off at the newly built orphanage where she was bandaged up and given a hot meal. She never was told the fate of her parents and it was decided to wait till she is older to let her know the truth. As time went on and she grew older the memory of that night faded away but she still kept that teddy bear close to her. She never saw that nice paladin ever again but she looked up to him as a hero and a role model. The orphanage was good to her; the other orphans however, were not. Because she was so small they teased and picked on her constantly throwing rocks and hiding that teddy bear in high places. At one point the teasing got so bad one of the orphan's hair lit aflame and she was asked to leave the orphanage. Out on her own she seeked refuge in the cathedral, at that point she wasn't labeled a warlock so she was welcomed in and found a nice place to sleep each night. Age Nine (Pre-Moonguard) On her ninth birthday she made the choice to venture out of Stormwind and go on a big adventure! Although she was mainly in the cathedral most of the time, a certain sect of paladins always seemed to ignore her or push her aside, this peaked her interest and she began to follow them around and try to play games with them, which annoyed them greatly. She soon met Grandmaster Senthroth, leader of the Caelestis Templare (CT), who despised her more than anything; he could see the shadow lying in wait within that tiny gnome body. Despite this though her cuteness won him over and he gave her a small meowing white kitten named Puff to look after and train to kill the rats that infest the catacombs. Puff and Devi bonded immediately and she grew fond of the tiny kitten with a small tuft of hair on the top of his head. Puff was her first pet and more soon followed she loved having them as friends. Devilina soon met a young paladin named Kaidance who was in the CT along with her husband Dagaroma, the both of them also had a strong hatred for her because she was a heretic. Along with meeting Kaidance she also met Maevyn a warlock like herself and she grew fond of the little gnome and helped restart her teachings of the dark arts. She treated Devi as a mother would a daughter and learned a lot from her. During her teachings she learned a love of making dollies from…things that are usually reserved for the casket. At one point the paladin Kaidance stole some of Devilina's dollies including her favorite: Miss Tina, and burned them all. This infuriated Devi and herself and Maevyn plotted revenge by kidnapping a few of the Templare's members. On a full moon night they acted quickly kidnapping Miss Kaidance and another Templar named Chambers, taking them to the bowels of an abandoned village they tortured them and at one point cut off Kaidances ring finger stealing her wedding ring, Devilina took this as payment for what she had done to her. After many hours of torturing them they soon heard a loud march of people coming down. Grandmaster Senthroth led a brigade of his paladins down and rescued the prisoners and took Maevyn captive. Devilina escaped barely and made her way back to Stormwind where she forged a new ring of her own filled with demonic magic's out of the once holy wedding band of Kaidances. As time went on and Devilinas mischief got her in trouble again and again she met another very old paladin named Denetus, and as soon as she looked up at his face she recognized him as the paladin who saved her long ago. He had changed though, his eyes gone as a sacrifice to the light and he took little interest in the gnome as his memory had faded and his noble task was forgotten. She didn't forget though and continued to follow him around praising him at each chance she got. As soon as Devilina gathered the gold she started the Denetus Fan club to sing his praises to whoever would listen. Time changes many people and with Kaidance it changed her completely, after years of dedication she soon saw the order as false and left it. Her attitude towards Devi changed as well and took her in to her home giving her all the love in the world which she needed. Devilina's ways though didn't change; she was still as mischievous as ever. At one point she crossed the line and attacked directly a Templar named Xanven, setting him ablaze inside his armor and as he was about to die she stole his soul placing it into a shard and ran off. His son Jiaan pursued her and stole the shard back and made his father into the armor as that was all that survived. Age Ten (Still Pre-Moonguard) Chapter One At this point her tenth birthday was approaching and Senthroth had had enough of the little brat and got the idea for the perfect birthday surprise. A few days before the big event he locked Devi up in a cell under the cathedral in the crypts for heresy and to think about the crimes she had committed against the light. In this dark musty cell with just a small potato sack as a bed, and with just her dollies as comfort she sat and waited. The occasional templar coming down to throw her scraps of food, no one above had any idea she was down there. When the day came, she was dragged out of her cell and in front of all of the Templares. With one holding her squirming form down the grandmaster proceeded to slash a cat o' nine tails across her tiny back ten times, one for each year she's been alive. Her screams of pain echoed throughout the cathedral square and into the ears of those watching this horrid act. With such a brutal scene in front of them one of the Templars disgusted by this public torture tore his tabard off and walked away that instant. Afterwards Devi was taken back to her cell crying and in immense pain. The scars deeply etched into her skin with red blisters formed wherever that whip impacted. In a single act of kindness another within their ranks secretly applied a healing balm to the wounds to lessen the pain. After a few more days she escaped from that cell with the help of her meowing kitten. When she got home in the place of happiness she found her cake stale and balloons deflated. This to her was another blow and slowly she began a process of healing herself from the physical and emotional scars left from that night. Despite all of this it didn't deter Devi from annoying the Templare; she was however more careful then before. It lit a fire under her and erupted out onto them in the form of pranks and even greater acts of mischief then she had been doing before. Months went by and she had made friends with her once enemy Kaidance. However, there was another female in the ranks of the Templare who took her place as the constant tormentor of Devi, her name was Vigilynce and with her husband Lycian they made it a daily chore of punting and insulting the little girl. They occasional burnt her precious dolls and insured that the grandmaster would not be bothered by the little brat. Devi found comfort with Kaidance and another Templare defector Galahaad, the two of them treated the little gnome like their own daughter and she occasionally slept on the small farm they had at the edge of the Redridge Mountains. Chapter Two The Inquisition took interest in the small gnome as well; they watched her carefully to make sure that no plots were being made against the Templare. A gnome like herself named Tibb was one of those inquisitors who made "friends" with Devi and gained some of her trust, he occasionally had tea with her, despite the fact she hates tea and can't stand the taste. Over time it became known to her that the Templare had something to do with her parent's disappearance and it gave her the determination to find out what happened to them. Secretly sneaking into the offices of the Grand Inquisitor and going through file after file trying to find anything on their fate she found little to nothing that far back and had to give up before getting caught once again. Tibb was an old gnome, a very old gnome in fact and he told her coldly that her parents were killed, this ended their friendship immediately and denied this as the truth and kept digging this time through the Stormwind Archives to see if there was a place of residence. Devilina did this for months with little to no results, until one late night in the bottom of an old bookcase she discovered a small clue to where her parents lived. To her surprise it stated it was next to the Eastvale Logging camp but it wasn't where Miss Kaidance's house was at. Also crammed way back there she happened to find out where Senthroth's family originated in Westfall but decided to hold that off for another time. With a semi-current map of Elwynn she journeyed out running into wolves, bandits and gnolls along the way but after a few days of searching and thinking it must have been torn down long ago, she came across the ruins of what appeared to be a small house covered in weeds and it looked as if no one had even noticed it for years. The home was still smelt of charred embers as she approached it, the door rotted nearly away on the ground where it had been kicked in so long ago she entered carefully unsure of what now resided inside. The house was pretty bare as it probably had been looted long ago with just cracked dirt covered old cheese jars near where the kitchen would have been. Seeing those solidified her belief that this was indeed at one point her parent's home but the memories of that night still were foggy. With most of the furniture being semi devoured by termites it was hard to tell what was what but she found what could have been the bedroom. The room smelled intensely of charred wood and it appeared this is where the fire had started as it was the most burned part of the house. Not much remained in the room except dusty burnt remains of a gnome sized crib and bed that crumbled as she touched it. Determined to find something she returned to the main room of the home and pulled up the door frame. Miraculously a small piece of parchment remained protected by the now rotted door. Carefully picking it up as she was fearful it too would crumble in her hands most of the ink on it had faded but the wax seal at the bottom stayed intact after all these years. It was clear from stamp in the blood red ink that it was the Templare cross, but this confirmed to her that they indeed had something to do with what had happened here. Folding the parchment and placing in her bags she continued the search through the house and finding a trap door under a decayed rug that led to a basement area. Chapter Three The dark room was musty and roots were coming down through the ceiling. With the help of her trusty lantern she illuminated the room discovering that it was in fact a cheese cellar! Overjoyed she went carefully down the amazingly stone stairs to see rows of cheese, as the room was sealed so tightly it seemed that no rodents or other pests had managed to get into the room. This left some, but not all of the cheese, in an aged state as they sealed it in a tight wax. Maneuvering through the dank cellar she noticed something strange about the far wall, the stones were off centered and looked "newer" then the rest. Curiously she pressed on the stones and is shocked to see them move! With waves of dust coming at her face she continues to push back seeing an even darker room behind it. Batting away the cobwebs she shines her lantern in to reveal that this room is almost double the size of the cheese cellar. The dust coated melted candles and shelves of books makes her tiny eyes widen at all the things here. Moving past a few of the shelves she notices something odd, a circle carved into the middle of the floor, she recognizes it immediately as a demonic circle. Demonic runes scattering the surface covered in thick layers of ancient dust, she decides to leave it alone for now. On a desk she finds a large tome that again just screams of dark energy and opens it, as soon as she does two very large felguards appear before her obviously guardians of this book. Screaming she runs under the desk, but they simply pick it up looking down at the small child they set the desk down nearby. Trembling and scared she is surprised to see them bow to her and immediately burst into flames disappearing into the dust. Still shaking she gets up wondering what the heck that was and why they didn't attack she moves towards the book. With extreme caution she opens it once again, this time however no big nasty demons come out and she continues to turn the pages. At first glance she sees that it is a journal of sorts and it goes back shortly after her birth. The handwriting is very neat, clean, and precise; using some words she has never seen before and struggles to pronounce them. One of the first journal entry reads: "Day twenty three, the child has made much progress in her training, I am surprised to see someone as young as her light candles aflame without even learning the demonic texts! The tiny ones parents are very proud of their daughter's improvements, but have some concerns in the ways I am teaching her. I told them the scars are just a minor side effect to such a gifted student but they seem wary, perhaps I should have used another means of excelling her growth then placing a demon inside her. They must never know I did this as I fear of the repercussions; the two felguards I placed inside of this book should protect the knowledge within as they will only respond to me and the little girl. She grows tired and cranky of the training and must have her diaper changed soon; I will pick up where I left off tomorrow." Devilina's eyes were wide, unsure of what to make of this, she continues to flip through page after page reading on the tests that were done and the progress she had made. The final entry's however seemed to change quickly the mood seemed much darker: "Day eight hundred and thirty-four, the child's parents have grown suspicious of me, asking me many questions day after day on many things on why her powers have not been growing as of late. The growth of this childs abilities has been remarkable, by age three she could summon her first imp and set an entire orchard aflame! Such power is dangerous in one so young, I had to make the decision to suppress these powers until she is older, locking them away deep inside. The demon within this tiny ones soul I placed into a slumber, the only way her powers could possibly be awakened is if she is in direct danger, gets extremely upset,and I doubt this will happen for a very long time, get intoxicated. I am worried that her parents have become much too suspicious of me and may turn me in. I have made the hard choice to turn them in to the inquisition, I will come retrieve the child from the house as it will be her birthday in a few days and Lekar would not want her to be around to see the surprise. She is still young so the memories will fade as time goes on." Her hands shaking as she holds the journal, containing the anger she now knows what became of her parents, but who was this man who betrayed them and "cared" for her. The writing looked as if a gnome had not wrote it, with clear cursive it appeared to be written by a human! Closing the journal she sticks it into her bag. The room appeared much different now, seeing as she spent probably almost all of her time down here as a child. For the time being she made the choice to reseal the room until she was ready to continue going through the many books and whatever else was left. The stones pushed back into place she journeyed back up closing the trap door and into the sunlight again. Night time was coming and she returned home to Stormwind. Months went on by and she continued to annoy the Grandmaster and his soliders until one day Senthroth had had enough of her and took her into custody and began to torture her with the light which harmed the sleeping demon within and it erupted out at him trying to attack but failed. With all of this torture it almost destroyed all of the darkness within her and left her extremely powerless and she became a little girl once again. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warlock Category:Gnome Category:Alliance Warlock